


My Boyfriend Does My Voiceover

by jeanmvrco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, jean is a beauty guru and marco does his voiceover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmvrco/pseuds/jeanmvrco
Summary: “That’s why it’s so fun. My fans will think you’re endearing.” He loaded the already edited video. “And besides – they’ve been wanting to know more about you since I told them we were dating.”





	

“Come on Marco, it’ll be _fun_.” Jean’s eyes pleaded with Marco’s own and – oh God how could he ever say no to those eyes? Marco sighed and uncrossed his arms, signaling his defeat, but he still protested as Jean pushed the microphone closer to his mouth.

“I don’t know anything about makeup! I’m gonna make a fool of myself, Jean.” He jutted out his lower lip in a desperate last ditch attempt to get his boyfriend to change his mind.

“That’s why it’s so fun.” Jean said, completely ignoring Marco’s pout. “All the other beauty guru’s partners do it, and they have no clue what’s going on either! My fans will think you’re endearing.” He loaded the already edited video. “And besides – they’ve been wanting to know more about you since I told them we were dating.”

That earned a blush from Marco’s freckled cheeks, but he still rolled his eyes in some form of defense. “Fine.” He said finally.

Jean’s face broke out into a grin. “Just pretend to be me.” He coaxed.

Marco grumbled, but clicked the little play button that hovered over Jean’s bare face. When his boyfriend on the screen waved to his audience, Marco took that as his cue to begin speaking.

“Hey guys! Jean here.” He looked to Jean – the real one – for affirmation and got a thumbs up. “You may be wondering why my voice is so different today, but I can assure you it’s me. The same cute beauty guru you deal with every day.”

Marco received a playful shove to the shoulder.

“Today, I’m gonna put some makeup on my face. Even though I don’t really need it. I just like it to hide the devil that resides just the below the surface.”

Another shove.

Marco smiled at the screen, but got caught off guard by the sudden change. “Oh, we’re starting. Okay, so first thing: I’m going to take this pink bottle and take the – foundation? Is that the foundation?” He looked to Jean again, but the blond was already giggling uncontrollably in his chair. “Maybe that’s not the foundation. Well, whatever it is, we’re gonna make sure we really massage in into our skin because if we don’t, well… I’m sure something will happen.”

He hears Jean snort next to him.

“And then we’re gonna – oh okay, this is the foundation. We’re gonna squirt the foundation onto our hand and _then_ put it on our face and then we – okay no first we get this egg and we squish it. Make sure it screams before smooshing it all over your face. The egg absorbs your sadness and dark circles, leaving you youthful and baby faced.”

Jean chokes on his laughter.

“Okay, now we’re taking another tube of foundation – but this is only for your under eyes. And nose. And chin. And why you’re at it, why don’t you lather it on your forehead as well! Get the egg again and continue to abuse your face. Now that that’s done, take this… darker foundation? Jesus how many foundations do you use?”

Jean shakes his head at Marco, whispering an almost inaudible “I can’t help you.”

“Okay, so, take this darker foundation – oh! That’s for contouring, okay! We’re gonna contour our cheekbones and our nose and our jaw because I guess our face isn’t sharp enough. I’m very bony. It’s very hard to cuddle me.” A slap on the arm. “So we have to really carve out our boney-ness.” Marco laughs, a breathy one that he’s sure won’t sound good in the audio.

“Once we’ve got all of that in place, we take this powder here and drown ourselves in it. Really make sure it sticks to your face, otherwise everything you just did will melt right off.” The video before him switches to a close up of Jean’s eye, and Marco’s heart stutters in his chest. Jean’s eyes always had a way of making him feel weak – even when he was sitting.

“Alright,” His voice is shaky, a deep blush forming over his already dark cheeks. “I guess we’re onto the eyes now – take this stuff and smear it all over your eyelid.” The video zooms out to show Jean’s whole face again. “Boom. We’re done.” The zoom in on Jean’s eye is back. “Okay, I guess we’re not done. Take this light shade of eyeshadow and get it everywhere. Even under your eye too, because why not, right? You can do whatever you want with makeup. Now that all of that is done take this light brown color and cover everything you just did. Make sure to get it everywhere – no just get it on the outer part of your eyelid.”

“Oh, okay, it’s fading as you get closer to your nose! That’s cool.” The admiration in Marco’s voice was evident. “Now that that’s over, get your finger into some glittery looking eyeshadow and put it in the inner corner of your eye, and even put some on your… what is that called? Your waterline! Go wild. Make sure to smile at the camera and show off your beautiful teeth. Fuck. I’m so beautiful.”

Marco felt a kick to the shin – it didn’t hurt though.

“Next we’re taking brown eyeliner but instead of putting it on your eyes, we’re going straight for our brows. Draw some on over your existing ones, but make sure to smudge out the beginning of the brow because we don’t want our look to be _too_ sharp, what with the cheekbones and all.

Are we done? Is this the look? No, gotta put lipstick on. Okay take this brown-ish color and pucker those bad boys up because we know we’re gonna be kissed later. Okay all right that’s the whole – oh! Almost forgot about our cheeks, silly me. Get that glittery eyeshadow from earlier – is that highlight? – and get this brush that kind of looks like a fan and get your cheeks all shiny and sparkly and – fuck I love me so much.”

Marco could feel the heat coming from Jean’s blush.

“Now that we look like a Greek God we just gotta put the finishing touches on our look – like mascara! And fake eyelashes. Layer those babies up. Alright now it’s time to spray this water all over our face because that’ll do something, I’m sure. Otherwise I wouldn’t be doing it, right?”

Jean shrugs his shoulders when Marco looks at him, before pointing his attention back to the screen.

“Oh, that’s the end, guys! I hope you enjoyed this look, I know I did.” Marco smiles to himself. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make out with my boyfriend.”

“Wh- Marco!” Jean hurriedly turned the microphone off, his voice feigning innocence. “You can’t end a video like that! I have young viewers.”

“I can’t help it. You’re just too cute.” Marco grinned as Jean groaned, moving from his chair to Jean’s lap, straddling his waist and peppering soft kisses along his jawline.

“Hey, maybe in my next video you can actually do my makeup.”

This time it was Marco’s turn to groan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this i gave jean my daily makeup routine because its simple and honestly i dont know a lot about makeup


End file.
